Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to the honeycomb structure where a honeycomb segment is less likely to be cracked even during regeneration of a filter and the honeycomb segment does not fall off.
Background Art
Conventionally, a filter has been used to capture and remove a particulate matter (particulate) contained in exhaust gas exhausted from, for example, a diesel engine, or to purify the exhaust gas with a catalyst.
This filter is constituted of a pillar honeycomb structure with a partition wall that defines a plurality of cells extending from one end face to the other end face and becoming channels for the exhaust gas. That is, the exhaust gas that flows in from the one end face to the inside of the honeycomb structure is purified by passing through the inside of the partition wall and the like.
As this honeycomb structure, there have been known honeycomb structures where, for example, a plurality of honeycomb segments are monolithically bonded with bonding layers (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
[Patent Document 1] WO2008/117611
[Patent Document 2] WO2008/096851